Point Of View:Medbay Under Siege
The large Autobot ship of the line known as the 'Spirit of Freedom' shudders as it takes a hit. All crew aboard, whether resting, working, or otherwise suddenly hear alarm sirens going off, as red lights start to flash in all corridors and rooms. A crusty old voice comes in over the comms channel, <> <> <> Another shudder fills the ship, an explosion echoing off into the distance reverberates across the frigate's hull. <> <> <> <> <> <> Another shudder rocks the ship. <> <> http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=tm07KwkXcyI Once the ship begins taking fire, Arcee makes her way toward Medbay -- taking a bit of a tumble in the hallway as the ship rolls about under a few solid hits. Undaunted, she gets back to her feet and continues through the hallway, drawing her weapons before she reaches the Medbay threshold...then finally, she slips inside, prepping to unleash some cover fire to defend the wounded. The ship shudders again as a secondary hull breech is detonated, the sound of laserfire and combat draw close. A boarding party must've engaged the Autobots on the line. "Slaggin' fraggin' son of a hitchs!" And that's the most Roadbuster has said all night, unsurprisingly when the break-down to secondary power cuts the output of the turret he was using. After thinking about it a moment he grabs the whole cannon and pulls it free of the ship's hardware, then turns to the other mech present. "Yer an engineer, do something." "On it, on it." While the huge mech is balancing the cannon in his arms Wheeljack pries open a compartment and starts mucking around inside, "I can jury rig it to run on internalized power, but these capacitors aren't gonna last long having to put out that much power." "As long as I frag some Cons on the way down, I don't care." Once Wheeljack slams the panel shut and steps out of the way Roadbuster shoves the cannon back into the gunport, squeezes the triggers and a blazing beam of energy rips through space to tear the engines off a nameless space-Seeker and send the tetrajet spiraling off out of control. "That's more like it." "What are you looking at me for -now- big guy?" The mad scientist remarks when he's loomed over again. "A name." The Wrecker lines up another shot and opens fire again, sending a pack scattering. "Nice gun like this, she needs a name." Crusade is startled out of recharge by the sirens and the flashing lights. He has a brief moment of panic, though he manages to calm himself and gather his wits. Ship being attacked, medbay under assault... Crusade frowns, worried, as he hurries to answer the request for assistance. He's armed and ready for battle by the time he gets near to the medbay Kup grunts sourly in response. Ranger steadies himself against a bulkhead as the ship rocks. "I knew it, every single time!" He stumbles, working his way through the ship. "Next time," he grumbles, "I fly." Outside a series of Seekers and other space-capable aircraft rip through the skies. In the lead of this particular trine is the blue and yellow seeker, the Fear Seeker Dirge! Despite there being no air in space, his wingtips and those of his trio form contrails, leaving a streak of color in the void of space. <> As if emphasizing the command, a small explosion resonates from the Spirit of Freedom's hull, as a breech charge detonates. <> A large shuttle comes into view, wearing the colors of purple and grey. <> The shuttle actually wiggles its wings in excitement, as laser fire from the ship starts to focus in on their position. <> <> <> As Arcee, Crusade, and Ranger approach the medbay. The hull doors are obviously on security lockdown, however, weld lines are visible within moments. Another explosion hits the medbay, shouting is heard. << I'm on it...just..just have to be quiet. I can do this...I can... >> The welding pauses for a moment, << Oh no...I think....I think they heard me. I'll be careful, I've just. >> The voice cuts off for a moment as a close shuddering hits the doors, buckling them open right into the assembled Autobots. On the other side of the doors is a prone Pipes, smouldering and ruined, with a welding torch in his hand. The little minibot has put his life on the line to aid the wounded. From deeper in the large medbay, more laserfire is heard, as three Decepticon gumbies appear on site, two of them laying down covering fire at the bay doors. "Hah, got em!" One with a rocket laucher says proudly as he starts chambering another round. "Suppressive fire" The second calls out, as he braces his scrapmaker up against a large crate. Somewhere in the back of the medbay, a large forcefield is visible, with three very outnumbered Autobots, including Hoist, trying to return fire as well as keep the generators running. And just how did that breech charge get there in middle of the madness in space? Let's rewind a few moments here, and zoom in on that spot. That's where the half red, half grey Seeker can be seen diving in through the firefight, pull up and transform into robot mode. Polarity opens his chest canopy to pull out the demolition device he was given, being the guy sent diving in first to clear the path being nothing new to the commando. It's already been pre-set so all he has to do is turn on the timer, and then use his magnetism to stick it to the hull of the ship. Cue explosion! There's smoke, there's fire, there's shrapnel flying about .... And in the middle of it the Seeker drops through the smoke. "HERRRRRE'S POLARITY!" He holds out his arms to the sides and keep the emergency bulkheads from slamming shut over the hole torn in the ship long enough for his fellow invaders to get through. Rodimus Prime says, "that was a hair early for my post, but what the hey" Polarity says, "The doors are open boys, get in here and start the party!" The Strike Eagle jet rearranges into the magnetic Seeker Polarity! Dirge says, "Then let the slaughter commence!" Arcee just manages to avoid getting flattened by the medbay doors exploding outward, although part of her leg ends up under there as she works quickly to move the door off of whoever else might have been bowled over by the sudden motion. That's when she spots poor Pipes. "Oh no..." Her optics narrow in anger as she gently drags him off to one side. "It's OK, Pipes, we got this," she promises, frowning as she sees Polarity arrive through the hull breach with a team of unwelcome visitors. Getting her laser-pistols ready, she prepares to storm the medbay and get some revenge on the jerks who hurt poor little Pipes. Ranger arrives at the medbay a little behind Arcee. Seeing Pipes, he frowns and draws his quarterstaff. Then he looks over at Polarity. "Oh, I am /so/ dead." Crusade starts to salute the other Bots present - but before he can, he's knocked off balance by the exploding doors! He stumbles into a wall, bouncing off it with a loud clunk. "Oof..." Crusade rights himself and takes a quick glance about at the situation. Seeing Pipes' condition, he winces in sympathy and steps forwards to help, but Arcee beats him to it. He turns his attention towards the invaders and tightens his grip on his rifle. Experimental F-15 transforms into his Dirge mode. The Fear Seeker is only a few moments on Polarity's heels, slamming to the ground with the zeal of the unwarranted self-important. He points dramatically forward, his halberd in his off-hand. "Forward, to victory, and despair!" Behind him, Astrotrain mimics what Dirge does, a smooth transformation into his root mode, except he actually does slam into the hull with authority and menace. "Give it a rest, Fear Factor, it's time for bloodletting!" Dirge, without moving his gaze from Crusade, denies him. "Nay, Destroy that barrier protecting the wounded. We will see to these....rabble." Astrotrain pauses in dismay, "B...But...You're not using me as a glorified crowbar! Oh no, No not again!" He gestures in incredulousness towards the barrier, "It's a forcefield, not a fight!" "Be that as it may..." The rocket launcher gumby completes his reload, draws up his launcher and opens fire towards the hallway, "Locked and loaded! Let's tear em up!" In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. Astrotrain says, "Oh hey, look, I think that's whatshisname, Ultra Badness." Astrotrain says, "well this got a lot more interesting." http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=YqTkegoWHnc You make a ruckus like this, and you get all kinds of Autobots showing up for the party. You've got the ones that everybody loves (Hi Arcee!), and you've got the ones at least fortunate to have a name and characterization (Crusader isn't a bad name, either.) And then you have like the poor nameless shmuck that is now pined in the corner with a piece of rebar from the hull explosion through his midsection. Ah, expendable gumbies. Action scenes would be so less interesting without you to face near death for our amusement. As the other Autobots arrive on the scene he turns to look in their direction. Pink, little dude with arm blades, and... seeing Ranger pull out his weapon makes the Seeker's optics light up in a very not reassuring way. "Oh you Bots make this way too easy." He flicks one arm in Ranger's direction and uses his awesome powers to... use a magnetic shove to try and make his own staff smack himself in the face a few times. "Haha! Quit hitting yourself!" Admittably it's probably more humiliating than it is harmful. +POT Polarity is no longer observing. Combat: Polarity strikes Ranger with his Quit Hitting Yourself! (Grab) attack! Pipes, his chassis sparking several times, gives a weak thumbs up as he is pulled out of harm's way, but says little else. Warpath says, "Kaboom! Kapow! Got another one!" The doors to the otherside of the medbay open up into a hallway. More laserfire is visible through the doors, revealing the dark form of Soundwave. "LASERBEAK, BUZZSAW, ENGAGE." The cassettecons fly forward, a flurry of mortarfire and lasers, while two more lug a large object behind Soundwave as he reloads his concussive blaster. The doors seal momentarily afterwards as the Comms officer presses forwards. Arcee wastes little time in attempting to repel the intruders. Odds? Don't talk to her about odds, she doesn't want to hear it! Right away, she fires a volley in Astrotrain's direction. "I don't think I need to tell you mechs that you're not welcome here," she says as she opens fire. Combat: Arcee strikes Astrotrain with her Laser attack! Ranger stands ready to defend against the intruders, then his staff jerks in his hand. "What the -, ow!" "I'm not surprised the Cons are stooping so low as to attack a medbay," Crusade remarks. He catches sight of Dirge staring him down and meets the other mech's gaze directly, trying his best not to appear intimidated. "What are you staring at?" he inquires bluntly, raising his rifle to fire a quick burst of rounds at Dirge. Combat: Crusade strikes Dirge with his Stare at this instead! attack! -3 Dirge 's everpresent scowl is called into question by Crusade. The Fear Seeker grunts as he raises his arm to shield himself from the blast slightly. Always preferable to take the damage on a limb anyway. "A Fool..." He steps forwards, putting both hands on his halberd. "I look upon a fool. I am the pride of the Vos Aerial Academy, you whelp, and your reach exceeds your grasp if you engage me in mortal combat!" He lunges forwards, using his polearm's reach to slash at Crusade! Combat: Dirge strikes Crusade with his Halberd attack! Astrotrain gets shot in the back. "Heh, backshot...Nice." The wound smoulders for a moment or two, black scorches on his armored form, "Now I see what got you all so jumpy, that looks like a bit of High Command in there." The grumpy triplechanger's mood brightens as he turns around towards the assembled mechs and femmes. "I knew today was going to be special!" He laughs as he raises his arm, spraying gunfire at all three Autobots simultaneous, "This is the most fun I've had in ages!" Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Astrotrain misses Arcee with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Astrotrain misses Crusade with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Astrotrain misses Ranger with his Full-Auto Area attack! Dirge scowls, "Perhaps in your next eon of service, Astrotrain, you may actually consider target practice..." "Fwahahahaha!" Polarity laughs loudly at Ranger, but it's cut short when Arcee starts firing on Astrotrain. He turns to give her a "Tsk tsk tsk." complete with the upright finger waggling motion to go with it. "Shame on you, can't you see the mech is busy?" He reachs back to pull the length of metal out of the wall, letting the previously impaled gumbie slump down to the floor with a sparking hole in his middle chassis now that nothing is supporting him. Polarity flips it up in front of himself, only to use his magnetic powers to send it spinning towards Arcee. "Now I'm gonna have to give the SHAFT! HAH!" Combat: Polarity misses Arcee with his Magnetically Improvised Projectile attack! -2 Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Aggressive. The minute Polarity lets loose with the projectile, Arcee ducks behind a medtable, and it sizzles, absorbing a lot of the damage. She then pops back up and takes a swing right at the Seeker's faceplate. Combat: Arcee strikes Polarity with her Right Cross (Punch) attack! Ranger struggles with his staff until Polarity turns his attention elsewhere. Taking advantage of the opportunity that he's presented with, He swings at the Decepticon. Hoist says,"I've been on the radio with Wheeljack, he thinks that using the medical forcefield, we can rig up an overload charge to stun the nearby Decepticons. However that's going to keep us out of commission, and vulnerable. Arcee, it's your call." Arcee says, "It's risky for sure, but we're really outnumbered and outclassed here. I think this is a risk that should be taken. Go ahead and get to work on that." Crusade takes a step backwards as Dirge starts to advance upon him. Oops, he just made himself a target! He doesn't expect the Seeker to charge at him, and falters, earning a gouge across his chestplate, courtesy of the halberd. The rookie staggers back, retreating several paces, which thankfully gets him away from Astrotrain's gunfire. "Try me," Crusade retorts, unable to come up with a better comeback - instead of using words, he replies with actions! Combat: Crusade misses Dirge with his Best Friend Rifle attack! -2 Hoist says,"Understood. Wheeljack, talk me through it." Combat: Ranger strikes Polarity with his Vibro Axe attack! Astrotrain matches Dirge's scowl with his own, then mutters something about faulty optic systems. He looks back towards the forcefield as another launcher explodes against the forcefield, then towards the Autobots. "I...really do want to see Ultra Magnus gutted..." He grits his faceplate as he looks back towards the Autobots, as Hoist opens up a control panel, a wary look in his optics as he starts work. Astrotrain starts stomping towards Arcee, drawing his blade as he does. "Ehh, it can wait. I've always wanted to dance with a Femme my type!" He brings the broadsword up over his head, toying with Arcee as he swings three times, feigned attacks, all the time with a big smile on his face, as he aims for a very shallow cut into the Femme, just to show how dangerous he really can be. Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Astrotrain strikes Arcee with his I think Astrotrain'd make a 'broad'sword comment here don't you? (Punch) attack! Dirge presses in closer to Crusade. He tips up his halberd just enough to push Crusade's rifle out of position. "Typical Autobot carelessness. Firing weapons in a medical bay, did you even check your fire?" He smacks the butt of it towards Crusade to disorient him, "I'm in too close for proper ranged weaponry. You've panicked. This battle is already over..." Using the possible hilt hit to set himself up, he shortens up his grip on the halberd, slashing it across Crusade's chest. Combat: Dirge misses Crusade with his Halberd attack! Ranger has partially disconnected. GAME: Ranger has partially disconnected. Polarity hasn't completely forgotten about his first annoyance, holding up his arm to intercept, though the blow still puts a nasty dent in his forearm. But before he can make another snarky remark Arcee jumps in at the oppritunity and slugs him in the face. With a yelp the Seeker stumbles backwards and topples over a different medtable. Hardly out though he stands up moments later, using one hand to readjust his visor back into position. Since when do Seekers have visors? Considering how hard it can be to try and distinguish yourself appearance-wise when so many of your battle bros share the same general build, you can't really blame a mech. "Tch. And they say I don't fight fair... Oh, right. He yanks the top off the table, holding it up in front of himself like a large shield with his magnetism, instead of opting for his usual means of protecting himself. "I don't!" With the other arm he aims past the bed-shield and opens fire on Ranger with his arm rifle. And riddling a few bullets across the wall while he's at it. Combat: Polarity sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Polarity strikes Ranger with his Magna-Coil Rifle attack! -1 Wheeljack says,"Um, you MIGHT want to hold onto something when it goes off. Just sayin." Hoist says,"It's going to be a minute still, I hope this works. You really expect me to 'reverse the polarities'?" Wheeljack says,"Well, the principle is sound, at least." Hoist says, "Wait, you're not sure this'll work?" Wheeljack says,"Nope, this'll be one for the history books! Rerouting an ionized buffer log into a stun-level area shock? That's going right on my resume!" Much like he was warned, the rigged cannon Roadbuster has been using finally sparks and fizzles out. Realizing they're no longer being bombarded with the blasts a couple of Seekers swoop down on the gunport, trying to pry it open and get in through that way to disable the gunners. What they come face to face with is one large Wrecker holding the cannon by the barrel to heft it like a club. If they had blood, it would be draining from their faces at the sight. "No hitchhikers." *CRUNCH* Two Seekers are send tumbling back out into space, along with the cannon that was used to smash them. Arcee is able to get a solid hit on Polarity, but her stance leaves her vulnerable to getting her armor slashed open by Astrotrain, and that she does. She staggers in pain as the cut draws energon. Then, fairly undaunted by the triplechanger's size and strength advantage over her, she sends a massive volley of firepower in his general direction, trying to keep a little distance between him and Magnus. The channel chatter makes her nervous, to say the very least, but she has other things to worry about at the moment...like trying to buy a little time for the scientists and their stunt. Combat: Arcee strikes Astrotrain with her Dual Heavy Blaster Pistols attack! Crusade 's shots go wide, missing Dirge completely. He jumps back as the butt of the halberd swings towards him, putting him well out of the polearm's range - the slash narrowly misses him. "Tell that to your friend over there," he snaps, gesturing towards Astrotrain with a tilt of his head. "Besides, there's more than one way to use 'proper ranged weaponry'!" He darts forwards and tries to clobber Dirge over the head with the barrel of his rifle. Combat: Crusade misses Dirge with his Bonk! (Punch) attack! Arcee says, "Any time you're ready! *massive firepower in the background* Anytime, mechs! Just saying, any time is a good time." Combat: Astrotrain damages himself. Combat: Astrotrain deducts energon from himself. Ranger's optics widen as Polarity retaliates, "Is, is that a table? Ohh, this is not good." He tries to run, but is quickly caught up. Finding himself thrown up against the wall, he tries to draw his laser rifle. Combat: Ranger misses Polarity with his laser attack! An enormous shudder shakes the ship, as an energy lance pierces the entire hull of it from one side to another. Power goes out on the entire level for several seconds before the emergency reactor flickers back on. Combat: Dirge compares his Strength to Crusade's Strength: Failure :( Dirge draws up his halberd's shaft to parry the rifle. He braces with both hands, warding the blow off for several moments, only yielding a few steps when Crusade simply overpowers him. "Erghhh, Such a brute. Very well, I can manage ranged combat with the best of them as well!" His arms both come forward as he lays into Crusade with heavy caliber machinegun fire! Combat: Dirge strikes Crusade with his Automatic Machine Gun attack! Astrotrain laughs, only pausing when the power goes out for a few moments. "Huh?" He looks back to the medbay proper, a barely visible set of figures take advantage, rushing Hoist and the fallen Ultra Magnus before the forcefield flickers back up. The moment costs him as Arcee unleashes hot fury into his chestplate, making him buckle for a moment, his hand instinctively going to the slagged metal. Astrotrain turns his attention back to Arcee, "Hey Polarity, come on mech, stop shotblocking me!" He stands up, apparently 'just fine', smouldering now from the assault, "Just so you understand, That one is going to cost you." The brute lunges forward with his free hand to grab ahold of Arcee by the shoulder, to heft her up into the air, as all good villains do. Combat: Astrotrain strikes Arcee with his Grab attack! Hoist says, "Hrrk!" GAME: Sunstreaker has connected. Sunstreaker waves Behind the Decepticons, well most of them since Arcee is between Astrotrain and the forcefield, Hoist finds himself outnumbered with three Decepticon grunts, who promptly tackle him to the ground, using their superior numbers to kick the scrap out of him. The entire time Hoist attempts to shield himself with one arm, as he reaches for the open panel, his optics intently focused on it. Hoist says, "Can't..." Hoist says, "Reach..." Laser blasts hit the table being improvised as a shield. Followed by the lights going out. Metal can be heard clattering against metal. When the lights go out, the table, now riddled with laser holes, lies busted on the floor... And no Polarity. Did he run away in the darkness like a typical dirty jerk? "Boo!" Or not, as he suddenly comes down into view again. Upside down. Decepticons can fly, so no one expects one of them to just -stand- on the ceiling, which is exactly what Polarity is doing after taking advantage of the darkness like some cheap horror flick. Hopefully for a moment of surprise from it he attempts to use his powers to throw Ranger across the medbay. Combat: Polarity strikes Ranger with his Magnetic Pulse attack! -2 Combat: Polarity's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Ranger. Combat: Ranger has been temporarily incapacitated. Combat: Ranger falls to the ground, unconscious. Arcee isn't done fighting. She's not in a good position, but she doesn't give up easily. Now, she decides that since Astrotrain has her in a bad position, she'll just make life a little harder for him. She begins flailing wildly, trying to kick him in the head. Combat: Arcee strikes Astrotrain with her Boom Head shot? (Kick) attack! Suddenly, darkness! And at a very unfortunate time as well! Crusade stumbles as machine gun fire thuds into him, going down on one knee. He spends no time on snappy retorts - mostly because he can't think of any - and goes on the offensive. His rifle vanishes into subspace as he leaps at Dirge, swinging wildly at the Seeker with extended armblades! Combat: Crusade sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Crusade strikes Dirge with his Armblades attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Being hit in the face with a table doesn't do a lot for Ranger's self-esteem. Being thrown across the room like he's a puppet also doesn't help. Sweet oblivion beckons. Did...Did Dirge just get suckered!?!? Crusade's apparently lack of training was Dirge's strength, a veteran in this neverending war. And yet, the Seeker buckles under Crusade's armblades, staggering backwards before going to a knee. "You....you baited me. Me!" He struggles up to his feet, using the halberd to steady himself. Pain crosses his face, "And yet..you did not follow through. It was all for nought." The seeker takes the polearm in both hands, and comes forwards again, "I shall not have that same compunction!" Combat: Dirge strikes Crusade with his Halberd attack! Astrotrain gets kicked in the head. It wasn't overly damaging, Blitzwing hurt him more regularly than that, however it was a faceshot as he picked her up high, so leverage was on her side. The Triplechanger lets go of her, and awkwardly stumbles backwards onto his aft. Smoke still billowing from his chest, Astrotrain returns to his feet, all smiles and cheer gone from his faceplate. "Bad. Move." This time, he charges forward, with surprising speed as he moves to simply cleave the Military Commander in twain! Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Astrotrain strikes Arcee with his Opportunistic Strike attack! -1 Arcee says, "Hey guys? ...You ready yet? Hoist? Wheeljack?" Wheeljack says, "Uh, heh well it's all on Hoist really, I'm sorta trapped under floors three and four right now, but yeah Hoist, how you doing there, buddy?" Hoist says, "Hrrk." Polarity rocks on his heels, still upside down, with laughter as Ranger slumps down to the deck after being tossed like a crash dummy going through the windshield. "Did you guys see that? Did you see me totally pwn that--" he stops as he realizes the other Decepticons are two busy with their own fights to notice. "Hmf.", he huffs and folds his arms, though it's not nearly as obnoxiously huffy as Blast Off's huffing is. He de-mags from the ceiling and rerights himself as he floats down, looking at the mechs piling on top of Hoist. "No no you idiots, twist his leg! His leg! Gawd don't you people ever watch hyper-wrestling?" Hoist gets clobbered in the head by one of the gumbies, almost dismayed at the fact they're actually winning. One of them stands over the other two on the ground, "I'm going to get promoted. I'm going to get a real name, Finally! Finally! Snazzy new paint job, here I come!" He kicks at Hoist's head as the Autobot desperately tries to activate the shockwave that he can only hope will aid his allies. His hand reaches out...and relaxes, as he is put into stasis. Combat: Polarity takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Hoist gets clobbered in the head by one of the gumbies, almost dismayed at the fact they're actually winning. One of them stands over the other two on the ground, "I'm going to get promoted. I'm going to get a real name, Finally! Finally! Snazzy new paint job, here I come!" He kicks at Hoist's head as the Autobot desperately tries to activate the shockwave that he can only hope will aid his allies. His hand reaches out...and relaxes, as he is put into stasis. The forcefield fizzles, and sparks. The bright blue transparent energy ripples once, then twice, as it violently buckles outward. Energy suddenly explodes outwards from the center, rippling over the entire medbay and those still within it, a powerful EMP pulse sending most, if not all figures into a stasis shock. Traces of the blue energy ripple across all the instruments and wounded, fizzling out about everything in the area... With the hole in the side of the ship, what smoke is caused, is promptly voided. Autobot and Decepticon alike are stunned, shaken, and or simply stasislocked by the desperate plan of action. The Autobots wouldn't be getting much in the way of reinforcements for any further battle on the ship, not until repairs were made... Oh, this isn't looking good. Nope, not at all. That's one of many thoughts running through Arcee's processor as one of her shoulder doors gets sliced clean off by Astrotrain's sword. The pain is...well, pretty ridiculous, to say the least, but with so much at stake (namely, the life of everyone on board), she's not going to stop until she's taken out the hard way. She simply refuses to give in until she's tried everything in her power. And that includes...transforming. Is there enough room in this medbay to take a drive? Probably *not*, but she's not much worried about denting her door, as it just got sliced off, anyhow. She transforms, then lurches toward Astrotrain derby-style. Arcee darts ahead to gracefully transform into her pink Cybertronian Tech Car, enging purring, ready to go! Combat: Pink Saturn Sky strikes Astrotrain with her Better Move? (Ram) attack! Crusade steps back when Dirge staggers, grinning in triumph. However, his victory is short-lived and he has little time to savor the moment, for Dirge is charging at him once more! He tries to parry the Seeker's swing, armblades against polearm, but misjudges horribly and winds up with an arm full of halberd. Ouch. Before Dirge can pull away for another attack, Crusade hurls a punch at the Seeker with his undamaged arm, trying to stab something important. Combat: Crusade strikes Dirge with his Armblades attack! Combat: Crusade's risky attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! The forcefield surrounding the intensive care beds fizzles, and sparks. The bright blue transparent energy ripples once, then twice, as it violently buckles outward. Energy suddenly explodes outwards from the center, rippling over the entire medbay and those still within it, a powerful EMP pulse sending most, if not all figures into a stasis shock. Traces of the blue energy ripple across all the instruments and wounded, fizzling out about everything in the area... With the hole in the side of the ship, what smoke is caused, is promptly voided. Autobot and Decepticon alike are stunned, shaken, and or simply stasislocked by the desperate plan of action. The Autobots wouldn't be getting much in the way of reinforcements for any further battle on the ship, not until repairs were made... Ultra Magnus says, "......Get off...my ship." Dirge was...well, he was losing, and getting gutted by Crusade was not on his list of actionable events. When Crusade's armblade gets caught IN Dirge's chassis, the Seeker turns pale...well, he would if his paint could color shift. "Hrrrgghh!" He groans wordlessly, as he kicks Crusade back off of him, "I am the pride of the Vos Aerial...." He pauses in his tirade to look over his shoulder at the forcefield, "What is that noise?" Blue energy erupts over him, sending the Seeker onto his back, his body already breeched once, stasis was impossible to resist. +POT Dirge is now observing. Astrotrain stumbles forwards, again Arcee using her abusive and elusive talents to keep the big mech off balance. He actually falls forwards over her, landing on his elbows. "Ooofh!" He turns back towards Arcee, getting to his feet, still quite eager to continue this fight. "Oh man, I thought I was annoyed before, but now...wow, you've just been upgraded from thornspike in my side, to pain in my aftplate!" Being closer to the forcefield, he notes it sooner than Dirge, and braces for it. The concussive energy might not've been able to knock him into the air, if it weren't for the fact that his gyroscopics had taken such a nasty knock, what with two trips to the ground and a kick to the head. Astrotrain is actually pushed out through the breech, his body temporarily stunned by the explosion, as he spirals out into the void. "Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Polarity saunters over to grab the arm of the gumbie that delivered the knockout kick and hold it up over his head, much to the mech's befuddlement. "What's yer name, fella?" Which just gets him a flat, somewhat 'are you serious?' look from the gumbie. "Oh, right." Polarity ahems like that was an accident (it totally wasn't) and slaps him on the back. "Well now you'll get one for sure, I bet. You shall transend beyond the stupor of mere palette swap-dom, like the names Acid Storm and Hotlink before you! Now we just--Gaaah!" The bizarre pulse crackles over him, interrupting the speech. Unfortunately Polarity's magnetic-generating abilities do not agree with the electric part of electromagnetic very well. They're really sensetive like that. "Yee-aa-aa-aa tha-aa-aat st-ii-ii-ngs!" And then to add insult to injury, Astrotrain topples over, crashing into the pack of Seekers and sending them -all- tumbling out of the breech like a big Katamari Decepticony. When the field activates, the last thing Arcee remembers doing is facing down Astrotrain, and then flipping on the emergency brake in a last-ditch bid to not get pulled through the breach out into space. Then, major glitchiness ensues, and she enters stasis... Some time later, she awakens, still in vehicular mode, and trying to comprehend the situation as conscious thought slowly returns to her processor. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJvX496eR5E Crusade is launched back by Dirge's kick. He's airborne for a few seconds before he lands sprawled on his back. As he tries to get up, the EMP pulse washes over him, sending him into stasis. He doesn't even get to watch the heap of Decepticons go flying out of the ship. Sparks still flicker from broken energy conduits in the mostly darkened medbay. An emergency maglock has been placed over the breech temporarily, at least discouraging any accidental spacing. Ultra Magnus is being helped up back onto his bed, by Warpath and Seaspray, the two Minibots having much difficulty on it, as Hoist is forced into emergency surgery, using an energon hose to help replenish a gumby's fuel reserves. All sorts of tables and gear are shredded and shattered. The scene is a somber one, three mechs optics having winked out on the tables as well, their sparks having given up. Even Warpath has toned down his Turret's Syndrome as the minibots finally get the newly conscious Ultra Magnus back into his spot. The pink Cybertronian tech car splits apart to reveal Autobot Warrior Arcee! She's ready to kick aft! It's a good thing the other Autobots were warned about the last ditch gambit, so they know not to go into the medbay until after giving a few moments for the EMP to die off. After it's all clear, that's when Roadbuster stomps through, rifle in hands and ready in case someone managed to not frizzle from the pulse. But they all went and accidentally spaced themselves. "Well, frag." But not before leaving a mess behind. "Well it all, looks like we're late to this party!" Cliffjumper blurts out as he and Huffer peak out from behind the huge Wrecker. "And as usual left the mess for us to clean up," complains the other minibot. Then stomps towards the central station. "You better not be dead Ultra Magnus, I don't want to have to put up with these lamebrains shedding wiper fluid over it for the next vorn! While he goes to help the others with Magnus, Roadbuster trundles over, pushes some rubble out of the way and stoops down to give Arcee a helping hand to her feet. "Statis report, ma'am?" he grunts, all businesslike like a good XO. Your nomination for Polarity has been registered! Once Arcee is able to transform, she does so, and it takes her a moment of blankly leaning against Roadbuster to gather her thoughts. That EMP blast really threw her mind into a blender of electrical mess. "Uhmm..." She looks up at him, then glances around at the scene. "...It would appear that...Wheeljack and Hoist's idea worked. We have a mess to clean up, but...hopefully, it was a risk worth taking." She knows she'll hear about it if it wasn't. "Is everyone who needs to be in here receiving repairs in here?" Pipes is up on a table as well, which Arcee might notice. The little minibot that could, has an energon IV but is conscious. From the main bay, Hoist, without even looking, responds, "The battle's still ongoing, we got a report that there's been a firefight near the reactor core, and all topside guns have been ordered by Kup to occupy *something* on the hull. I don't know what they're up to, but they're certainly putting everything they have into this assault." They're up, and even Ultra Magnus is somewhat up and about, but neither of them are in shape to go back out there. On that note Roadbuster gives Arcee a nudge towards one of the unoccupied medbays. "Stay here. Rest up. We'll take care of damage control. Roadbuster nods his head back towards the doors, motioning for Cliffjumper to follow him, and Warpath as well once Huffer wedges in to take his place supporting Magnus. "Com'n you two. There's still Decepticons out there that need kickin' off, and I still got a full belt of bullets to go." "Yeah, now we're talkin'!) Cliffjumper is all too eager to follow him. "Hey *BLAM*!" Warpath isn't quite as fast and has to hustle it to catch up. "Wait up! I've still got some *WAM POW ZOOM* left in me yet too!"